Legend of Fyrak
by Late to the Party
Summary: As Sung by Garrick - to win maiden fair. The Dragon and the Slayer. AU
1. The Legend of Fyrak

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names, characters (except Fyrak, such as he is), setting contained within. Bioware/Black Isle/Interplay does.**

* * *

_"Warrior bold, gaze like night,_

_a fire piercing, blazing light,_

_A stare to make the gorgon fear,_

_might enough to stab and shear,_

_the greatest head, to cast aside,_

_to rend asunder all inside,_

_Clad in steel, clothed in plate,_

_in surcoat mail, gauntlet slaked,_

_blade within, from demon's paw,_

_Claw so terrible, all must fear,_

_heart pierced, soul-taker,_

_Yet more terrible the hand,_

_that drives it in._

_This is Fyrak, of bastard birth,_

_Demonslayer and of worse;_

_Hear this tale, heed this song,_

_Harken, for he journeys on._

_—_

_"Our hero enters darkened hall;_

_of stone cavern and pillar tall,_

_he who sought most ancient beast;_

_wyrm red, long and proud._

_With sword in hand,_

_he doth draw near,_

_ne'er trembling, his steadfast heart,_

_he swept the hall, gaze intent;_

_'Greetings,' boomed the wyrm's call;_

_'Behold the one thy warden seared,_

_'he who stands before thee now;_

_'behold, Firkraag. Thou dare to enter Wyrmsholm?_

_'Thou art pert, and thou art bold;_

_'Welcome godling, line of Bhaal; me and thee have much to discuss:_

_'come! Break words. Sheathe thy sword, put up thy shield._

_'Stay thy hand; sit by the hearth. Hear of sire old; from whence thou came,_

_'of feud so pained, sworn in blood,_

_'Heed well, for I impart,_

_'words denied; a knowledge changes everything,_

_''til now, you wander in the dark;_

_'Harken to the truth revealed!_

_'I am thy grandsire.'_

_'What lies thou speak? Mine ear mishears; such gall! Still thy now accused tongue;_

_'Fiend so foul, I challenge thee;_

_'scale and sword, fire and fang; I have come –_

_'thy reign to end!'_

_'Nay, fierce pup, I decline thy duel._

_'Thy mother, mine child, torn from me._

_'Her sake, I spare thy insolent tongue;_

_'thou art mine kin;_

_'thy warden lied;_

_'when he was young, he stole my prize,_

_'a maiden fair,_

_'nary jewel compare; a beauty divine,_

_'priceless treasure, daughter mine._

_'Foul thief he was, met her eyes,_

_'Lust burned bright, he forged his plan;_

_'With honeyed tongue, and silvered words,_

_'the wicked sage span his web. With charm and song,_

_'he wooed, bewitched, then gambit vile,_

_'he cut her hair; a lock unseen, he slipped away,_

_'A geas he laid, to make her love his stony heart._

_'She died that day, lost in that hour;_

_'His stare wilted, his lust grew sour. This love he made,_

_'this lie he enforced; the captive slave, no love at all._

_'The truth twisted, bent and bitter;_

_'Cold and empty, left her for another;_

_'Thus his prey awoke defiled,_

_'fury filled her gentle heart;_

_'to murder swore this broken shell,_

_'blood and fire would she bring;_

_'Murder took her offering._

_'Then this child did she bear; the traitor's? No!_

_'Of Deity's whim; its pawn and sin,_

_'Wrath to make the heavens tremble; twice defiled,_

_'behold her stare; for fury scorned the maiden fair,_

_'to the hells men must flee; and so he came, betrayer,_

_'to steal her child, he thought as his,_

_'to make her love him; you the bait._

_'For his heart, her knife awaits; the traitor's blood,_

_'the cost her soul; this price so willingly, she paid,_

_'yet duel in place of murder's rule; thus he slew her,_

_'daughter mine, stole thou, her son, Fyrak Wyrmborn,_

_'We are kin; come to me. Rebuke his lies, and_

_'know this truth: I could never harm thee._

_'Put up thy spear; lay down thy steel._

_'Ask what thou whilst of me; thy foes I'll_

_'smite with fire and fang; upon my back,_

_'I'll bear thee aloft; mine holm is thine,_

_'if thou only dost,_

_'acknowledge me as patriarch._

_'Not as lord, or reigning king; a father_

_'grieving for his jewel. Ask, mine son,_

_'and it is yours; my daughter's sake,_

_'for her I'll bear all pain, all hate,_

_'for thou, my son, art mine heir.'_

_"And lo, the warrior did stare,_

_his steel point brought to bear,_

_not at scale, nor at fang,_

_but at flagstone; trembling there,_

_he did proclaim, 'I have returned,_

_'I have come home._

_'Father, I kneel at thy throne;_

_'I take thy word, now tell, I pray,_

_'of mother I have never known,_

_'her face, her name, her love denied,_

_'no tender bosom,_

_'ne'er gentle hands,_

_'nor firm embrace;_

_'yet can it be? Mine master lied?_

_'I fear thy words, for truth I hear;_

_'it cannot hide, no, it abides;_

_'Father take me for thine own;_

_'thou art mine blood,_

_'in Wyrmsholm.'_

_"And so rejoice, for both did see,_

_a pup returned, from burden freed,_

_Wyrm did weep no more;_

_a daughter lost,_

_but son he gained;_

_grief they shared, and tale exchanged_

_of jewel most treasured,_

_'til day they leave that cave so cold,_

_the realms await with bated breath;_

_Traitors fear, they will emerge,_

_wreak vengeful wrath on all_

_that aided accursed sage,_

_still now a peace they do know,_

_a dawn, a spring,_

_where Murder grows…"_


	2. Epilogue

"You're so silly!" Imoen giggled, staring up through the leafy canopy at the passing clouds and sighing wistfully at the transient rays. "A tale about pugtails and hobgobs! Heh!"

"'Tis true, I swear;

"the maiden crowned with auburn hair;

"eyes of fire, gemstone bright,

"soft cheeks, a lily, rose lips;

"pinky-white; ne'er beheld a flower so fair,

"petals so tender, a stalk so firm; a bloom, a blossom,

"I'll fancy, I'll wager, you never did see,

"Her slender neck, her arms and feet,

"of thighs–"

"Pinky-white? You really _are_ making this up!"

The young bard flushed sheepishly, "Artistic license."

She kissed him softly, "Silly."


End file.
